Eine Unheimliche Begegnung
by Iam Incognito
Summary: Die Gefährten haben eine unheimliche Begegnung der dritten Art mit Alaska. Einfach nur ein bißchen Unsinn meinerseits. R&R!


**Eine Unheimliche Begegnung**

von Iam Incognito

Die Gefährten liefen missmutig über die Wiese die zu Lothlorien führte. Gandalf war gerade in die Minen gefallen und nun hatten sie keinen Zauberer zum Anführer mehr, was alle ein wenig beunruhigte. Aber gut, ein Waldläufer mit zerbrochener Klinge ging in der Not ja auch. 

Der hatte allerdings gar kein Bock die Gruppe anzuführen.

"Immer diese Wiesen und Wälder. Warum nehmen wir nicht die U-Bahn?" grummelte Gimli und schwing mit seiner Axt rum. Pippin konnte im letzten Moment noch ducken. "Ich meine, ständig diese Natur. Ich will Steine, handgefertigtes Mauerwerk! Solche Kunst ist um einiges ansprechender als Bäume und Pflanzen und anderes Grünzeug."

Legolas warf dem Zwerg einen abschätzigen Blick zu. "Das glaubst du doch nicht im Ernst! Erstens waren wir gerade erst in einer eurer tollen Grotten, wo wir von einem zehn-Meter-großen, schwarzen Maulwurf mit Peitsche gejagt wurden, falls du das schon vergessen hast. Und zweitens kommt kein Palast," er sah Boromir an, "kein Loch in der Erde," er sah die Hobbits an, "und erst recht keine dahergelaufene Grotte aus Stein," er sah Gimli an, "gegen die Schönheit Lothloriens an. Diese Bäume, diese Pflanzen, diese Natur!" Legolas atmete tief durch. "Endlich ist es nicht so stickig wie in eurer mit Orcs befallenen Zwergengrotte."

Gimli ließ entrüstet seine Axt durch die Luft schwingen. Diesmal musste sich Merry ducken. "Also -"

Ein lauter Knall, gefolgt von viel Rauch, ließ die Gefährten anhalten. Kurz darauf hörten sie jemand husten. Nach einiger Zeit verflüchtigte sich der Nebel und sie blickten neugierig auf die kleine, weibliche Figur, die vor ihnen stand. "Verdammter Rauch, jedesmal muss ich davon husten, das ruiniert die ganze Show …"

Schweigen. Noch mehr Schweigen. Dann –

"Wollt ihr nicht was sagen?" fragte die Figur, die, wie bereits angemerkt, ziemlich klein war.

"Zum Beispiel?" fragte Frodo.

Die Figur legte den Kopf zur Seite. "Na ja, ein ‚Wow!' oder ‚Ist das nicht cool!' fände ich schon angebracht."

"Wow!" sagte Frodo höflich.

Die Figur nickte zufrieden. "Also, ich bin Alaska."

"Was ist das denn für ein Name?" sagte Aragorn hinter hervorgehaltener Hand.

"Aragorn ist auch nicht gerade ein normaler Name, wenn du mich fragst," sagte Merry fröhlich.

"Das tut aber niemand, Merry," sagte Sam langsam und deutlich, damit der andere Hobbit ihn auch ja verstand. Merry blickte ihn böse an.

"Ahem …" alle acht Köpfe drehten sich wieder zu Alaska. "Hört mal, so geht das nicht weiter. Ich mache mir die Mühe hier mit Knall und Rauch aufzutauchen und ihr ignoriert mich fast! Ihr habt absolut keinen Sinn für Theatralisches!" Alaska sah sehr unglücklich aus. 

Gimli drehte sich zu Frodo. "Was heißt das, Theatralisches?" 

Frodo zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

"Aargh!" sagte Alaska, ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und den Kopf hängen.

"Na na," sagte Sam vorsichtig. "Ist doch nicht so schlimm. Oder, Merry?"

"Was?" Merry drehte sich um. Er hätte schwören können, er habe Schnitzel gerochen. "Ach so, ja, ja."

"Wirklich?" Alaska sah mit großen, hoffnungsvollen Augen auf Sam.

"Umm, ja."

Aragorn war es inzwischen Leid. "Kommt Leute, wir gehen."

Mit viel Seufzern und Gestöhne setzten sich die Gefährten in Bewegung.

"Hey wartet!" rief Alaska und sprang auf. "Ihr könnt nicht nach Lothlorien!"

"Und wieso nicht?" fragte Legolas.

"Weil, weil ihr erst noch eine Aufgabe bewältigen müsst."

Aragorn seufzte und schüttelte genervt den Kopf. "Von mir aus. Aber mach's kurz." Er blickte sie ernst an.

"Okay." Alaska grinste breit. "Hier ist die Aufgabe. Der beste Küsser von euch muss mir einen Zungenkuss geben."

Die Gefährten sahen Alaska an. Sie war klein, hatte einen blauen Afro, eine schiefe Hakennase, Glupschaugen und keine sonderlich gute Figur. Die Gefährten sahen sich an.

"Ich mach's nicht," sagten sie im Chor. 

"Auf mich wartet wer zu Hause," sagte Sam schnell. "Ich kann's nicht tun."

"Sam, du bist doch gar nicht verheiratet," sagte Merry.

"Na ja, nicht verheiratet. Aber aus Rücksicht zu meiner Zukünftigen, wer immer das auch sein mag, kann ich's nicht tun."

Alle blickten auf den Hobbit neben Sam. "Nein! Vergesst es! Ich bin Ringträger, ich hab schon genug Last zu tragen!" sagte Frodo mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und trat ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Für mich gilt dasselbe wie für Sam," sagte Merry mit einem erleichterten Lächeln.

"Ich, äh …" Pippin blickte die anderen Gefährten panisch an. "Ich bin der Jüngste, ihr wollt mir doch nicht meine Jugend verderben, oder?" Frodo erwies erstaunlichen IQ und legte Merry blitzschnell die Hand auf den Mund.

Alle sahen auf Gimli. Gimli schwang seine Axt. Alle sahen auf Aragorn. "Umm … Ich bin dieser einen Elbin versprochen, wie hieß sie doch gleich … Arwen! Richtig, so heißt sie!"

Erleichtert sah Aragorn mit den anderen auf den übriggebliebenen Gefährten.

"Mist," sagte Legolas und runzelte die Stirn.

"Du machst es!" riefen alle wie aus einem Chor und schoben ihn in Richtung Alaska, die versuchte verführerisch zu lächeln. Legolas riss entsetzt die Augen auf und wehrte sich mit aller Kraft. "Nein! Nein! Wer sagt denn, dass ich der beste Küsser bin?"

"Das bist du eindeutig." sagte Gimli mit einem spöttischen Grinsen. "Du bist doch ein Elb. Die können doch alles am besten."

Legolas blickte Gimli an. "Höre ich da etwa Sarkasmus in deiner Stimme?" verlangte der Elb.

Gimli versuchte unschuldig auszusehen und versagte.

"Wenn Legolas einen küsst, kriegt man weiche Knie," sagte Aragorn geistesabwesend.

Merry blickte ihn misstrauisch an. "Woher weißt du das?" fragte er langsam.

Aragorn wurde puterrot. "Oh, em … das hat mir jemand erzählt, den ich gut kenne."

"Tatsächlich?" fragte Pippin neugierig.

"Tatsächlich?" fragte Legolas mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln.

"Wer war es denn?" fragte Pippin und sprang vor Aragorn auf und ab. "Sag schon!"

"Ach, niemand …" sagte Aragorn verlegen.

"Niemand, also," sagte Legolas. "Dann könnt ihr es nicht beweisen!" Er schien nahe dran, einen Freudentanz aufzuführen.

Alaska blickte betrübt.

"Komm schon, Legolas," sagte Frodo. "Wir sind doch so gut wie in Lothlorien. Da kann dir Galadriel auch gleich Disenfiktionsmittel geben. Stimmt's, Aragorn?"

"Yup," sagte Aragorn.

"Aber …" sagte Legolas. "Aber …" sagte Legolas noch mal. Er klang schon sehr verzweifelt. "Warum hören wir überhaupt auf diesen …. dieses ... diese Kreatur? Was, wenn wir's nicht tun?"

Gimli runzelte die Stirn, bloß merkte es keiner, da er sowieso schon so viele Falten hatte. "Da hat der Elb recht …"

Die Gefährten blickten auf Alaska.

Alaska lächelte wehmütig. "Manchmal klappt's, manchmal klappt's nicht. Ein Versuch war's wert." Und mit einem lauten Knall und viel Rauch verschwand sie, wie sie auch gekommen war.

Die Gefährten zuckten mit den Schultern, Legolas atmete erleichtert auf, und die Truppe stapfte weiter.

"Dann mal auf nach 'Lorien!"

Bitte R&R!


End file.
